


Away

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: A rambling of Petruchio occurring after Act 3 Scene 1, when Tybalt kills Mercutio and Romeo kills Tybalt.





	

Tybalt can be quite the hothead but he does not kill. He is a good man with a temper; I have always warned him this would get him hurt. Oh Tybalt, I love you as my own brother. Why have you not listened to me? You are the only person who ever made me feel understood--my only friend. Yes, you are a good man but you are short-sighted and selfish. How could you do this?! Was it a slip or an impulsive movement which led your dagger into Mercutio’s side? “Away, Tybalt!” These were my last words to you, and away you did go. Foolish Tybalt. Or am I the fool? I have always been slow to draw my sword and while I have been assured it’s because I am cautious, perhaps it is because of my cowardice. I was supposed to protect you. I should have interfered. Oh, will your ghost haunt me for my mistake? I do not deserve even that. Old friend, I should have been more bold, just as you should have been less so. I have failed Mercutio, Romeo, and you. I am so deeply sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I am playing Petruchio in the play; I wrote this to get into character before rehearsal. My Petruchio is quite close with Tybalt and swears to keep him out of trouble but is also often nervous and prefers to almost fade into the background. He empathizes with Romeo because he understands now what it feels like to lose your best friend, and he has never hated Romeo or any of the Montagues personally. (He is obviously also angry with Romeo.) In this little drabble, Petruchio is thinking over the events which resulted in Tybalt's death. This just gives him some intense conflicted feelings after the fights.


End file.
